


It Only Takes Eight Minutes...

by kamaloca



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: I have no idea whats going on here, M/M, a terrible one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaloca/pseuds/kamaloca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... for light to travel from the sun to Earth. </p><p>--<br/>"Let me go Stark." Loki began to pull himself back again, inch by inch until Tony was the only thing that kept Loki from falling. "Has no one ever told you that death is never the end?" </p><p>In that moment Tony looked at Loki, truly looked at him and he looked through all the defences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes Eight Minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I WROTE THIS! 
> 
> It all began with some stupid image of Loki falling from a roof top after listening to the song "Dirty Paws" by Of Monsters and Men. I have no idea how I linked the two bloody things together, but here is the result.

This was _madness_ , complete and utter madness. All the alarms were blaring like screaming children, the walls were painted with the red lights, alert signs were displayed on all the screens flashing and bursting from their 2D world. What idiocy compeled Tony to forget his Iron Man suit, he didn't know, he just ran.

On the roof of the Avengers tower stood a tiny figure, looking up into the storm spoiled sky above. There, above, crackles of blue energy began to spark. This phenomenon has been seen before, in the same spot, four years ago. Tony knew, the entire city knew, the nightmare is returning.

Tony ran, he ran forgetting everything. Just a minute ago, a call had reached him from the SHEILD helicarrier. They told him that a teleportation window had been opened, a tiny one, on the roof of his tower, and they had recognised the energy signature, it belonged to Loki Laufeyson. The notorious villain had returned.

There Tony saw him on the roof, looking so _pathetically_ and ironically human. Loki's black mourning clothes whipped in the wind and the rough tendrils of the storm played with his short scruffy hair. The lone God looked nothing like himself, not the vain viper that coiled itself around the planet and bit down heavily into its crust.

"What are you doing here Loki? Want another chance at taking over Earth? You _know_ how this will end." Tony barked at the man.

Loki did not reply at first. Slowly he began to step towards the edge of the roof. Slow precise steps. Once on the edge, he stepped from foot to foot and called back without turning around. "I don't want anything, Stark. Maybe a little peace, but nothing else."

"Then what the fuck are you doing _here_?!" Tony stalked forward towards the glum black figure. He pulled Loki by the sleeve of his coat and turned him around. The sight had stunned Tony so much that he pulled himself back, almost losing his footing and falling.

There were tears painting Loki's face, contorted with pain and terror. He presented no threat, he did not look like a world menace, instead, he looked human.

"I failed them. I failed the Chitauri and now they are going to punish me for it. But I made a promise that they will never have me alive." Loki said through his tears. Tony could see that the ex-villains hands were shacking inside the coat pockets. The shacking creature was becoming consumed by terror. It seemed that Loki knew what to expect and a simple death, a suicide, seemed like the better outcome. "I never wanted this! I _never_ wanted to bring them here!" Loki screamed, losing control of his own voice.

Both of the men looked up at the storm brewed sky when they became illuminated by a blue light. The portal was widening.

The crying, broken man stumbled back towards the edge, his heels now rested on air.

"Wait!" Tony found his grip on Loki again. He did not know why he was doing this. Talking the very man he once wanted dead out of suicide. Madness! "You know that you don't have to do this, right?! We both have a common enemy, the Avengers will help you!"

"Let me go Stark." Loki began to pull himself back again, inch by inch until Tony was the only thing that kept Loki from falling. "Has no one ever told you that death is _never_ the end?"

In that moment Tony looked at Loki, truly looked at him and he looked through all the defences.

He saw a man that he despised. A murderer, a betrayer. Tony saw a creature that he was disgusted by and that he hated. He also saw the face of a young man, tear patched and without a trace of laughing creases. But when he looked at Loki's eyes he saw the eyes of an old man. The eyes of a tired creature who had lost everything and too tired to carry on. Loki truly did not want anything, maybe a little peace, but nothing else.

Loki just wanted to let go.

And so, Tony's grip on Loki's arm loosens and the broken man fell from the edge in the illumination of his oncoming doom.

It all only took a moment. For Tony to understand and for Loki's body to his the ground. The bones break and the flesh rips. It only takes Tony a moment to remember that Loki had became mortal. He will not spring up from the mest of blood on the pavement. Loki's disfigured corpse will carry on lying there, until someone picks up his remains and drains away the blood splatters.

_It all only took a moment._

\- W.S. -

New York, oh beautiful New York! The roads were not paved with gold but with tarmac and the sweat of the society. Fast cars and bright night city lights, the number one tourist attractions. In the middle of it all stands a tower with the shinning words "Avengers". Tony Stark cannot help but admire the sight every time he drives by in his equally shinning bugatti convertible with the roof down and the wind urging him on.

Maybe, by now Tony should have learned that he should always keep his eyes on the road. Tony turned just in time to see a youth run out onto the road right in front of him. He jammed his foot down on the brakes just in the matter of seconds before there was a corpse lying out on the tarmac. Cursing under his breath Tony looked up to see a shivering figure of a young boy standing a mere inch away from the car bonnet. Tony could have sworn that the could see the kid's heart hammering in his chest at a rabbits rapid pace. His head was down, looking at the very metal that could've been his cause of death.

"Hey, kid! Are you alright?" Tony asked worriedly.

The youth lifted his head and nodded. In that moment everything seemed to freeze in that very second. Familiar pale green eyes looked back at Tony with shock and terror. Sharp nose and chin but with a childish essence. Familiar shacking hands. A familiar mop of black hair. But this was just a _child_!

The echo of police car sirens broke Tony's thoughts and the frozen moment.

The kid began to look around the almost empty street in terror, seeking out the source of the sirens.

A realisation struck Tony, "Are they after you?"

Another nod.

"Hop in kid."


End file.
